gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Playstation All-Stars: Zeus Character
One of the second set of characters added to Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, Zeus is the main antagonist of the God of War franchise. Designed to be a heavy-hitter like Big Daddy, but with greater speed and range, and has the ability to charge any and all of his moves. Story Zeus, from his throne upon Olympus, is able to feel the chaos of the battle between various warriors gathered from across the multiverse- knowing that the being responsible for it, Polygon Man, has claimed to be "more powerful than God" in the past. While he is angered at the arrogance of these mortals, the participation of his own son, Kratos, leads him to decide to join the battle. While the Olympians had sworn an oath to not interfere with the affairs of the Mortal World unless it was absolutely necessary or begged for, Zeus believed that Kratos had shown the Gods just how dangerous unchecked impudence could be in the Mortals, and taking the form of a massive Golden Eagle, the king of the Gods sets out to confront these fighters and Polygon Man and show them the true might of the Gods. After numerous battles against warriors like Jak, Cole MacGrath and Nathan Drake, Zeus entered the domain of Polygon Man- a fusion of the original Playstation start-up screen, the Playstation 2 starting screen and the Playstation 3 XMB Dashboard. Zeus was amused by this creation of Polygon Man- the crude and simple shapes and basic polygonal models with little detail paled in comparison to his mighty creation upon Mount Olympus, and he boasted that in comparison, the lair of Polygon Man looked like the plaything of a child. He encounters Isaac Clarke, who raises his Plasma Cutter against Zeus, arguing that with the number of strange and unique people Clarke has had to fight to reach this point himself, he had to remain cautious. Zeus, believing that negotiation with a mortal is a degrading act for a God, elected to throw a lightning bolt at the man, intending to smite him for his insolence- only for Isaac to catch the bolt in mid-air with his kinesis module. Enraged, Zeus attacks the Engineer, and after a brief battle, the God emerges victorious. With Isaac defeated, Zeus has only one more foe to face- Polygon Man himself. The Polygonal mastermind of the Battle Royale attempted to stop the King of Olympus by summoning Polygonal Clones of various warriors from throughout the Playstation Multiverse, but they were unable to hold Zeus off, and the God was able to destroy Polygon Man, absorbing his powers into Zeus' own. With Polygon Man's threat put down once and for all and order restored to Earth, Zeus returns to Olympus where he knows he must begin to prepare for a new battle- his son Kratos was still planning to assault Olympus, but now with his newly obtained Playstation Powers, Zeus expressions his confidence that any direct assault his child could muster against them would be a mistake of the highest order. Gameplay Zeus is a character built around one key concept- raw power. He has one of the slowest movement speeds in the game, but his attacks deliver incredible amounts of knock-back and generate ridiculous amounts of AP- gaining the same income from a single strike as some character's basic combos. One of the things that make Zeus such a power house is the ability to charge up every single one of his moves, unleashing more powerful versions that generate additional AP, effectively giving him the biggest movelist in the game's roster. Additionally, most of Zeus' attacks give him Super Armor, protecting him from weaker attacks as he winds up his strikes, allowing him to mix it up with the swifter characters. His square attacks are primarily close-ranged melee attacks, namely various chargeable punches and ground-pounds. His triangle attacks are almost all built around a single attack- the Lightning Hands. When charged, the Lightning Hands has an extremely far reach, going about mid-screen in most scenarios, and racks up a tremendous amount of AP, especially in free-for-all matches when three opponents are caught in the strike, generating enough AP to get a Super in a single use. The move can be pointed up, down left or right, and can also be used in the air. His circle attacks include a projectile absorber that transfers enemy ranged attacks into Zeus' AP, a Teleport attack and the ability to create clones that stun enemies that walk into or attack it. Zeus' level 1 Super- Thunder Clap, is a short ranged blast directly in front of Zeus that has a large enough area to strike foes that jump directly in front of him as well as stand. The move has at least one hit-confirm: using the circle teleport into the enemy sets them up for a quick Thunder Clap. His Level 2 Super, Ultimate Storm, allows him to freely float across the stage, unleashing a large area-of-effect blast that can hit multiple opponents with the press of the attack button or when the timer runs out. His Level 3 Super, Wrath of Zeus, is based on his boss battle in God of War 2- he jumps off the stage, transforming it into the Pantheon of Olympus (seen in God of War III) and grows to tremendous size. With the press of the square button, he slams his fist into the left side of the screen, killing any there. Likewise, the circle button does the same for the right side of the screen. The triangle button has him create an arc of electricity between his hands in the air, killing any enemies trying to jump, and the R2 button has him slam both hands to the ground, electrifying it and killing any opponent not in the air with the correct jump timing. This super allows Zeus to quickly accumulate 6-9 kills easily, and is considered one of the more potent Level 3's in the entire game. Zeus' default costume, the Olympic Toga, is based on his default appearance in God of War III- where he has adorned his standard toga with various armored pieces to better counter Kratos' abilities and items such as the Golden Fleece in their battle. His first alternate color makes the white toga bright blue and makes his golden armor silver. His second alternate color makes him appear to resemble one of the talking God statues seen throughout the statue- giving his entire body a stone-grey color. His final alternate color gives him a solid gold appearance. His unlockable costume, Olympic Armor, gives him more decorative armor- including golden shoulder pads, stomach plates and allowing the cloth of the Toga to properly come up to his shoulder. This costume's first alternate color recolors the Toga gold, while the second color makes the Toga a striped blue and white design, and the final alternate color simply makes the armor blue highlighted and adds yellows and blues throughout the costume. A DLC costume turning his Zeus into his younger self pictured in God of War 2 is set to be released sometime in fall of 2013. His unlockable minion is his brother and first boss of God of War III, Poseidon. Category:Playable Characters Category:Playstation Category:DLC Category:Fighting